


Labor Of Love

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Labor Of Love

Title: Labor of Love

Characters: 

-Donnie (25)  
-Raph (26)  
-Kayla’s OC: Dana Groovers (17)  
-Jess’s OC: Jessica Williams (22) here’s what she looks like: http://cdn.wall-pix.net/albums/anime-manga/00005303.jpg What she is wearing: http://ninjacosmico.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/Flannel-outfit-green-plaid-shirt.jpg 

Summary: What will one day in the lair lead to? Two girls visit their friends the turtles but Donnie and Raph have other ideas. They see them in lab coats wearing latex gloves and they beckon the girls to come into the lab. What will this lead to? They say the girls need to be looked at? For what reason?!

Version: 2003

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

One spring day Dana was at the lair with Jessica watching tv. They heard sounds coming from Donnie's lab. Curious Dana went to go investigate. What Dana saw shocked her. Donnie her crush was wearing latex gloves and a lab coat looking all sexy to her. She blushed.  
“D-Donnie? Wh-what’re you doing in here?!” she said nervously.

Raph too was wearing latex gloves and a lab coat though he would prefer to be wearing his leather biker outfit with his helmet but this would do too.  
“Hey baby why don’t we give you guys a check up?” he cooed to her.

Jess had been watching TV in the main room of the lair, only to hear weird noises coming from Donnie’s lab. She wondered what the heck Donnie was working on in there. She didn’t know that Raph was in there too. She knew Splinter, Leo, and Mikey were out on a training exercise which would take them hours. When she walked into the lab, with her bob-cut brown hair with her white flower headband, silver night catcher necklace, dark blue and evergreen flannel unbuttoned long sleeve shirt, black thick strapped mini dress, and black ankle boots. She spotted Raph wearing a lab coat and latex gloves. This was something she never thought she would see ever. She sighed thinking this was going to get weird. 

“What the heck are you both doing, and no I don’t need a physical I really had it from my actual doctor,” she explained folding her arms. She had a rebel, independent, stubborn complex. 

Donnie had been thinking about what he could to be sexy for Dana, being close to his mating season he wanted to something kneaky. He had heard and smelt the girls walking into the lair. Mainly Dana the most, he was putting on his lab coat and gloves. He was trying to get Raph into one because he was training to get out of it. He told him that he would get to play doctor with Jess which got him to stomp over and grab the coat violently. Which caused some of the equipment on his desk to fall off. Luckily, it wasn’t any chemicals that were there, just some stacks of files and blueprints. He sighed quickly placing them on back on his desk knowing the girls were coming into the room. Donnie was getting into a sexy pose, on his desk looking over at Dana. 

“Hey beautiful, you look like you could use a doctor’s attention,” he said smirking then winking at Dana. 

Dana blushed beet red and tried to hide her nosebleed she was getting. She was still a virgin and she didn’t want to rush into sex let alone have it yet. She was about to walk out of his lab.  
“I already saw my doctor Donnie. I-I gotta go,” she said about to leave the lair as she exited the lab.

Raph growled but tried to keep his composure. He smirked at her as he walked over to her stroking her cheek with his gloved hand then felt her forehead.  
“You seem to be running a fever baby. Let me give you a cool bath to bring it down,” he purred to her.

Donnie was jumping in front of her noticing her her nose bleeding. He placed a napkin on her nose gently tilting her head forward. He was really concerned about her. Being Donnie he was always worried about people close to him. Even if it was little. 

“Hey you should relax okay, I’m not going to hurt you. You should take deep breaths to prevent your nose from continuing to bleed,” he explained walking over to sit down on the metal table. 

He removed it to see if she was bleeding, he went over to grab her a glass of water. He handed it to her, then had her gently blow into the napkin to get the blood clots out of her nose. 

Jess was sighing knowing this was something he was trying too hard at which he never did this. She knew this was to a point where she was about to start chuckling. Though swallowed it down only for it feel like a rock. She started to cough lightly at it. Though physically didn’t feel sick. 

“I’m not sick Raph, plus you’re trying way too hard about this. I’m coughing because I’m trying not to laugh right now,” she explained smirking back. 

Dana sighed and facepalmed herself. She threw the glass of water across the room. Her nosebleed stopped instantly.  
“I’m fine Donnie! I had a nosebleed because I can’t stop thinking how sexy you are right now!” she blurted out then tried to leave again.

Raph sighed at his two attempts so far and so far they were failing. It wasn’t working so he tried a direct approach.  
“I want you baby really badly plain and simple,” Raph said stating the obvious moaning at his growing erection.

Donnie heard what she said thinking about this then realized it. He couldn’t help but to smirk at this feeling warm. He was gently grabbing her wrist gently. 

“I’m sorry, beautiful, I wasn’t trying to upset you in any way. I just wanted to something sexy for you,” he explained nuzzling. 

Jess was seeing that he what he was doing and laughing. She couldn’t help it, and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“You can stop it Raph, you’re cute when try to do something like this for me. Though honestly, I would found it sexier if you were in your leather jacket on your bike,” she explained almost whispering the last part. 

Dana started to blush really red and she started to moan trying to get away from him.  
“Donnie please let me go! I wanna go now,” she whimpered struggling in his grasp.

Raph smirked and took off the latex gloves and lab coat and came back wearing his leather biker outfit with his helmet on and his gloves on and everything.  
“Is this better for you baby?” he chuckled.

Donnie was keeping her close still kissing her cheek gently. He sighed knowing that he was doing something wrong and wanted know what it was. 

“I do care deeply about you Dana, please don’t go. I can do something else,” he explained looking at her. 

Jess had walked out of the lab, going over to the couch in the main room. Looking over at Raph smirking and nodding her head. 

“Yes, it is better,” she said smirking wolf whistling. 

Dana looked at Donnie stroking his cheek.  
“No I love this and I love you Donnie but I know what it’s gonna lead to. I’m scared,” she said shaking a little in fear.

Raph smirked underneath his helmet wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her to him sliding his gloved hands down her back then groped her ass cheeks roughly.  
“You’re hot when you smirk,” he whispered huskily to her.

Donnie was understanding now he was nervous too. He didn’t want to frighten her in any way. He cooed gently in her ear while nuzzling her. 

“Please don’t be scared Dana, this is my first too. I’ve been waiting for the right time do this with you. Everyone gets scared, I’m nervous too though I’m glad you’re the one it’s happening to,” he explained. 

Jess was moaning and gasping when he groped her but. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling off his helmet. 

“Oh really, I find you sexy right now,” she whispered into his ear. 

Dana couldn’t help but moan when he nuzzled her again. She blushed rubbing his inner thighs as she started to become wet.  
“Donnie stop being so sexy please!” she whimpered cutely.

Raph smirked and smashed his lips to hers in a heated bruising kiss that would leave her breathless. He slipped his tongue into her mouth wrestling with her tongue while slapping her cheeks behind her.

Donnie was cooing gently still to her and kissed her gently on her lips. He was rubbing her hips gently lifting her up by her legs wrapping them around his waist. He was kissing her more roughly pressing his back against the wall.

Jess was kissing him back with her arms around his neck still. She was breathing through her nose deeply. Feeling her lips bruising and drying then his tongue wrestling with her for dominance which she wouldn’t win. Feeling his slap her but, she whimpered and moaned. 

Dana moaned into the kiss as she rubbed his shoulders and his abs and pulled away from his lips looking deeply into his eyes. She rubbed his inner thighs again as she grinded her now soaking clothed entrance against him wanting him inside her.

Raph soon came out on too smirking as he trailed down nipping and sucking on her flesh on her neck leaving hickies while moving his hands up to the front of her chest groping her boobs roughly through her shirt. He growled.

Donnie kept her back against the wall of his lab ripping off her closes. Exposing every part of her body sucking, kissing, and licking her chest. He was growling lowly as he continued to do what he was doing. He started groping her butt roughly as he continued.  
Jess was moving her head to the side exposing her neck. She was moaning at what he was doing arching her back slightly. She sat up looking at him, she got off the couch going towards his room. She was briskly walking towards it giggling playfully. 

Dana blushed as she whimpered and groaned. She gripped his shoulders rubbing them and she made hickies on his neck biting his neck marking him as hers.  
“You’re mine now and forever sexy,” she cooed to him.

Raph smirked and chased after her tackling her to his bed and got on top of her and started nipping biting and sucking her shoulders then moved down to her collarbone rubbing her thighs up and down.

Donnie was groaning when she marked him. He did the same to her thinking this was going well. He started grinding up against her at a quick pace. He was grunting rubbing her thighs roughly. He was cooing happily to her in her ear while nuzzling against her neck. 

Jess had only taken off her shirt and necklace before she felt Raph tackle her down on the bed. She had felt her straps to her dress slide down adjusting herself. She started moaning to what he was doing. She took off his jacket kissing his neck roughly sucking on it roughly. 

Dana shivered in delight and in pleasure thinking he was so sexy when he kept on cooing to her. She moaned as she rubbed his erection. She stroked his cheek gently kissing his lips passionately.

Raph churred and growled in pleasure taking off her dress and shoes taking a nipple into his mouth swirling his tongue around the areola while he kneaded the other hardened pert bud.

Donnie was kissing her passionately back smiling through the kiss. He was curling his fingers through her hair. He continued to grinded up against her then slowly when inside her. He didn’t move until he knew she was adjusted to him. 

Jess was moaning and whimpering arching her back. She was placing her hands on his shoulders rubbing this gently. She got on top of him sucking and kissing roughly on his neck. While she started rubbing up and down on his thighs. 

Dana pulled away from his lips and started to cry tears streaming down her cheeks as she whimpered in pain.  
“Donnie it hurts!” she moaned in pain.

Raph chirped and groaned while he switched nipples. He parted her labia with his gloved index finger and slid two digits into her fucking her with them. He rubbed along her inner walls.

Donnie was cooing gently to her still not moving resting his forehead on her’s then kissing her cheek gently. He kissed her neck the nuzzled it. He was going to distract her knowing she was a virgin. 

“It’s always going to hurt any woman on her first time. It’s not going to last long promise,” he said gently. 

Jess was arching her back while scratching his shoulders. She was moaning and whimpering loudly. She never felt like this and laid back down on her back feeling overwhelmed. 

Dana soon moaned in pleasure as she gripped his shoulders. She rubbed his neck stroking his cheek again.

Raph scissored her massaging her g spot then took out his fingers as he took off his pants. He went into her slowly and gently waiting for her to get used to him.

Donnie slowly and fast going in and out of her. He was holding onto her still not letting go. He wanted her to get used to him being inside her. He wanted her to tell him when she was ready for more. 

Jess was moaning then breathing heavily when he went inside of her. She gripped his shoulder hard and hissing in pain. She buried her face into his chest. 

Dana nodded giving him the ok to start moving again as she kissed his cheek.

Raph stopped and waited until she was ready for him to move faster and deeper into her. He kissed her lips softly.

Donnie started moving faster and deeper inside her. He was groaning at her how tight she was as he kept ramming in and out of her. 

Jess was kissing him back and soon felt pleasure, moaning through the kiss. She rubbed his shoulders gently while kissing his cheek. 

Dana moaned and mewled arching her back as her inner walls clenched around him.

Raph started to thrust into her again increasing his pace and slammed into her harder and faster growling.

Donnie was grunting heavily breathing on her neck as he picked up the pace more bucking in and out her more. 

Jess was moaning loudly and scratching his shoulders. She was moving her head to the side with her eyes closed. 

Dana whimpered arching her back wrapping her legs around his waist as she kissed his plastron through the lab coat. She loved the feeling of his latex gloved fingers on her skin.

Raph grunted and groaned and gripped her hips bucking into her grinding against her his hips slapping against hers as he bit her neck marking her as his mate.

Donnie was continuing ram in and out of her while he was kissing her neck roughly. He holded onto her legs rubbing them and groaning. 

Jess was holding onto his shoulders wincing when he had bit down on neck. She kept moaning and did the same thing do his neck. 

Dana whimpered and groaned as she rubbed his shoulders arching her back.

Raph churred and chirped hitting her g spot.

Donnie kept going in and out her hard and roughly while holding her legs. 

Jess kept moaning and whimpering while he was doing this. 

Dana moaned kissing his neck gripping his shoulders.

Raph hit it multiple times wanting her to cum.

Donnie was slamming into her multiple times waiting for Dana to cum. 

Jess was moaning then started going on him. 

Dana orgasmed and released all around him.

Raph smirked and groaned in pleasure rubbing her hips.

Donnie was groaning going inside of her. 

Jess was moaning holding onto his shoulders. 

Dana moaned and panted.

Raph shot his seed into her and came inside her pulling out panting.

Donnie was coming out of her and holding her close to him. He was panting walking over to the cot he kept in his lab. Laying her down with him laying down next to her covering up. 

Jess panting holding him close to her. She rested her head on his chest sighing.


End file.
